


Under the Christmas Tree

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Pet Play, Short One Shot, Top Victor Nikiforov, cross dressing, kitty!Yuuri, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Christmas morning, Victor Nikiforov walked into the lounge of his Saint Petersburg apartment to find the best present he had ever seen in his entire life. Yuuri Katsuki sat on the floor in front of the tree, wearing a large red bow, red panties, and white kitten ears on his head with a beautiful tail curled around his thigh.





	Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is part of the 'Santa's Naughty List 2018' collection with some wonderful girls from a Yuri!!! on Ice facebook group! The prompt was "pet play".

Christmas morning, Victor Nikiforov walked into the lounge of his Saint Petersburg apartment to find the best present he had ever seen in his entire life. Yuuri Katsuki was sat on the floor in front of the tree, wearing a large red bow, red panties, and white kitten ears on his head and a beautiful tail curled around his thigh. His bright white leather collar sat on his neck where it always did.

“Happy birthday, Vitya,” Yuuri purred from his position. His legs were spread out in front of him, decorated with white lace stockings and a pair of bright red stiletto heels. “Would you like to come unwrap your present?”

Victor grinned in surprise. “Yes, I most definitely would. Yuuri, you look amazing, my darling.” He sat down on the floor in front of the younger man and reached forward, petting his soft hair and scratching his head around the ears. “Such a pretty kitty-cat, Yuuri,” he said, dragging his eyes down the length of his body, taking in every detail about how he was dressed, feeling honoured for all the effort that he had clearly gone to.

“All for you,” Yuuri hummed in response, leaning into Victor’s touch. “You can do whatever you like with me, master. Where should we start?”

Victor’s dick twitched at Yuuri’s submissive behaviour. “Oh, really now?” he asked, tapping his finger on the little bell around Yuuri’s neck and delighting in the sound of the jingle. “What a good boy, why don’t you come and sit in front of the fire with me and I can pet you.” Victor stood and walked over to where he wanted the two of them to sit. “Now, crawl,” he ordered, clicking his finger and pointing to the empty space in front of him.

Happily, Yuuri pushed up onto his hands and approached his master. He sat on his calves and looked upwards through his eyelashes at Victor. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Victor praised and then sat behind him. He rubbed his hand affectionately down Yuuri's back, over his ass and he gasped lightly at the tail plug that was hanging so prettily from his already prepped asshole and peaking from the back of his panties. “Yuuri, this is so pretty,” he said with a smile. “Bend over my lap,” he instructed.

Yuuri did as he was told, pressing his hard erection into Victor’s thighs. He groaned, unhappy that there were still two layers between his dick and Victor’s skin, but this wasn’t about him. This was all for Victor. He shuffled a little until his ass was stuck up in the air, the tail falling down between his open legs. “Like this, master?”

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned. “Exactly like that.” he yanked the panties down and caressed the tail. The material was soft as silk against his palm and Victor pulled on it slightly, letting it tug against Yuuri's rim. “You want me to fuck you like this? I bet I can make you purr, sweetheart.”

Victor’s cock was already completely hard and straining against his pants. He couldn't wait to bury himself deep inside this beautiful creature.

Yuuri whimpered as Victor teased at his desperate and greedy hole. “Yes, please, master,” Yuuri replied in a husky, breathy whisper. He was already so worked up for his owner. He wanted this and he wanted it bad. Unable to resist, Yuuri rocked his hips against Victor’s thighs and moaned at the feeling of his cock against the lacy fabric of his panties.

“Not yet.” He tutted at him teasingly. “First I want you to get my cock nice and wet. On your knees.”

Eager to please, Yuuri scrambled to get on the floor in front of Victor. He licked his lips as he looked down at the prominent bulge in his owner’s tented slacks. He gulped and felt the leather of the collar tighten around his neck.

“Can I?” he asked as he reached a hand out to hover over the zipper of Victor’s pants.

“Suck it,” Victor said before pulling his dick out and feeding the long, thick length into Yuuri's mouth.

With glee, Yuuri sucked the hot, thick organ in between his lips and then lapped his tongue around the head. He could taste the salty proof of Victor’s desire and he groaned, humming around the length in his mouth. He bobbed his head down further onto Victor’s cock and took as much of it into his mouth as he could before the head began to push at the top of his throat.

“That's it, take it all,” he muttered as he petted his hands over Yuuri's face and lightly rocked his hips forward, forcing several more inches down his throat.

Yuuri swallowed it down gladly and did his best to rock his head forward and backwards until he felt Victor’s thighs tighten with arousal. He looked up at his owner through half-lidded eyes and winked at him.

Victor groaned and had to resist blowing his load. “That's enough,” he said sharply before letting Yuuri free. “Now I want you face down and ass up. Show me your pretty hole.”

Taken aback by the change of pace, Yuuri sat still for a moment, feeling a little flustered. Then he nodded his silent agreement before turning and dropping to his elbows. He pushed his face into the plush carpet and held his weight on his shoulders before reaching back and grabbing hold of his own ass cheeks. He pulled them apart with a moan, showing off his slick hole as it fluttered around the pretty tail plug.

Victor bit into his lip at the sight. Yuuri looked so beautiful that it was obscene. He wanted to wreck him. He grabbed the tail and slowly started to play with it, fucking Yuuri softly and teasing his hole with it.

“Oh, fuck… Victor,” Yuuri moaned as he felt the plug tug against his rim. He arched into it, begging for more of that sweet pleasure with his body language.

“Such a dirty little slut for me. I bet you're desperate for my cock aren't you, Yuuri?” he asked with a smirk and pushed particularly hard against the man's sensitive hole. “This just won't do though,” he said before pulling the plug out. He watched Yuuri's hole clench around nothing, the sweet little hole desperate to be filled by Victor.

“I want you so bad,” Yuuri cried, feeling empty and on the verge of tears from the loss. “Please, Victor. You can do whatever you want to me, just give me your big, hard cock, master.” He whined low in his throat and then pulled his cheeks even wider, hoping to tempt Victor to lose control. “I’ve been such a good little kitten for you.”

“Yes, you have,” he agreed, “and good kitties get rewarded.” Victor rubbed around Yuuri’s slightly gaping rim with his fingers and then shuffled forwards, he lined his cock up and then teased him, pressing the fat head against him but not actually pushing inside. “Tell me how much you love my cock, Yuuri,” Victor said.

Yuuri whimpered and tried to rock his hips back to encourage Victor’s cock inside, but it was difficult from his angle. “I… I love your cock, sir,” Yuuri blurted out between needy gasps. “Please give it to me. I’m so empty. I need it. I need you, Victor.”

Victor took pity on him since he was being so good and doing as he was told. He slowly pushed forward, pressing inside slowly. He groaned at the tight, hot heat that surrounded him because though Yuuri was already stretched and sloppy wet, Victor’s size was too much.

Yuuri remained still and let his owner take what he wanted from him, but he couldn’t stop the cacophony of sound falling from his lips. “Oh God, so big, master,” he moaned as he felt the head of Victor’s huge cock push further and further inside. He gasped when Victor finally bottomed out and Yuuri’s eyes closed at the feeling of being so full of his master’s cock—it was bliss.

Victor rubbed his hands up and down the length of Yuuri’s back, “You’re so gorgeous, my Yuuri,” he said, rolling his hips, “and you’re all mine, aren’t you sweetheart. I’m the only person to ever fuck you and no-one else is allowed to touch you.” He gripped his hips and then pulled out slightly before using his grip on Yuuri to pull him back, forcing Yuuri to fuck himself on Victor’s cock. “You’re the best present, Yuuri.”

The feeling of Victor pounding into him made Yuuri’s eyes roll back in his head. He never felt so alive as when Victor was inside of him. “Yes, master,” Yuuri groaned, his head pushing down into the carpet more as Victor fucked him relentlessly.

Victor moaned at the feeling of Yuuri’s tight ass throbbing around his cock as he pushed expertly against his sweet spot. His thrusts were invigorated by the sound of Yuuri moaning and gasping against his cock. He reached around, his large hand palming against the younger man’s hard cock.

“No!” Yuuri cried weakly as he felt Victor touch his sensitive cock through the lacy panties that kept his erection pressed to his belly. “No, master, it’s too much…” If Victor touched him there, Yuuri would be exploding in no time and he wanted this to last. He wanted Victor to stay inside him for as long as possible.

Victor continued his touch, smirking as Yuuri thrust against his hand despite his words. “You like this, don’t you? Yuuri, you’re such a slut for my touch. You’re telling me no but look at you writhing against me. You’re desperate for my touch, aren’t you, darling?”

Victor had reduced him to speechlessness. Yuuri merely nodded his head as best he could and pushed his ass back on his owner’s cock. His hands gripped the carpet beneath him and lifted himself up a little so he could push back onto Victor’s huge dick with more force. His arms were shaking from the overstimulation of Victor’s touch and he let out a loud, trembling scream. His kitten ears had begun to fall forward from the force of being fucked hard over and over again.

“Victor!” he finally cried as he felt the other man push against his prostate again and again. His hands never wavered from where they were stroking the little pet’s aching cock.

Victor could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. The sight and feel of his boyfriend was just too much and he tipped over the edge, slamming his cock as deep as it could as he filled him with his come. “Yuuri,” he gasped, groaning loudly as he shook and pleasure overwhelmed him.

Feeling Victor’s own orgasm tipped Yuuri over the edge, he cried out his lover’s name and came all over his pretty red panties. His face screwed up in pleasure and his fingers curled into the fabric of the carpet below. He could feel Victor’s come fill his ass, hot and wet and lewd. He could hear every squelch as Victor’s dick moved inside of him.

“Oh, master, fuck…” Yuuri whined as his entire body slumped to the floor, weak and exhausted.

Victor rolled off him and then lay beside him, gathering him into his arms and then kissing all over his face as he came down from their shared scene. “Yuuri,” he panted, “that was amazing, my love. You look incredible.”

“All for you, baby,” Yuuri replied with a lazy grin and his eyes closed. “Happy Birthday, Vitya.”


End file.
